A Phishy reveal
by LuckyLadynoir
Summary: One of the stories I wrote for my filler chapter. One shot. Reveal fic and SO MUCH FLUFFFFF


_A Phishy Reveal- Ladynoir and Adrinette. Cat Noir accidentally discovers his Lady's true identity while playing 20 questions._

"I say we play a game."

"Excuse me?"

Cat Noir leans against the chimney on the rooftop they just jumped onto. "You heard me, Bugaboo. A game. There's no crime,no akumas, so why don't we head back to the tower and spend the rest of patrol playing, I don't know, twenty questions or something?"

Ladybug frowns. "We just started our patrol, Cat Noir. There could be...There cou- Well maybe-" She sighs in defeat. "Alright fine. First one there gets to pick the game!" Ladybug says as she swings away on her yo-yo, with her partner not far behind.

Cat Noir raced to keep up with his partner as she jumped and ran across rooftops, just barely managing to keep pace of the super heroine. As they neared the tower, both heroes picked up their pace, eager to be the first one to the top. Cat Noir extended his staff and launched himself towards the top, just as Ladybug hooked her yo-yo to the top. "I won, Cat Noir! I get to pick the game!"

She looks towards the top of his staff to see him grinning down at her before he leans forward and begins his descent to the platform. Once he lands and puts his baton away, Ladybug says, "So about our game. I'll play as long as we keep it friendly and it doesn't reveal our identities."

Cat Noir thinks for a minute. "Would twenty questions be too much?" He asks her.

"No I guess not. I'll go first, what's your favorite color?" "Bluebell blue, like your beautiful eyes." Ladybug rolls her eyes at his answer.

"My turn. Favorite junk food?"

"I'm not really a junk food person but I guess I'd have to say cookies. What's your favorite food? I swear if you say fish I'll throw you off." Cat Noir laughs at Ladybug's statement and assures her that it isn't fish. The two heroes continue their game, neither one realizing what will soon happen.

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Doesn't that count as junk food, Kitty?"

"No way! There's a huge difference!"

"If you say so. My favorite ice cream is, and NOT A WORD out of you, is Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. It's extremely hard to find and I hate that I eat it so fast but it's so good!" Ladybug says as Cat Noir laughs at the excited look on her face.

A few moments later Cat Noir asks Ladybug a question that makes her pause, "Do you have a favorite akuma?"

Ladybug looks at her partner curiously. "A favorite akuma? I've never thought of it. Why would I have a favorite akuma?" Cat Noir shrugged, "You don't have one that was more fun than all the others?"

Ladybug looked out at the city in thought, "I guess I'd have to say Guitar Villian is my favorite. I got to meet my favorite singer, Jagged Stone, even if he was akumatized."

Cat Noir nodded and Ladybug asked her next question,"Who is your least favorite akuma?" Cat Noir laughed and answered "Copycat or Mr. Pigeon. Or any akuma that makes me fight you." and winks at his partner.

Ladybug rolls her eyes and motions for him to ask his next question. Soon the night turns into early morning as the game draws to a close.

"Ok, Cat Noir. Last question. Favorite place?" Ladybug turns toward him as their miraculous beep in warning. "Anywhere as long as I'm with you, Milady." He smirks as Ladybug stands up and stretches.

"Well it's late and we should be getting home. I'll see you later, Cat Noir." she says as she swings away.

 _The next day_

Adrien is walking into class when he hears a loud screech. "OH MY GOSH ALYA! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?!" Marinette practically yells at her best friend.

Alya laughs as she answers, "A small store over near the museum. I happen to stop by the other day and VOILA! The most unattainable flavor of ice cream ever!" Marinette squealed again and hugged Alya.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked as he took his seat next to Nino. "Alya has just given me the best thing ever! TWO pints of my favorite ice cream that you can't find ANYWHERE!" Marinette pulled out a small travel cooler and opened it to show Adrien.

"Ben and Jerry's Phish Food!" She handed one of the cartons to him, who took it robotically as he listened to the same conversation he had last night.

 _"My favorite ice cream is Ben and Jerry's Phish Food."_ Bluebelle blue eyes wide with the same amount of excitement.

 _"It's so hard to find and I hate that I eat it all so fast."_ Hands making the same gestures Ladybug made when she said it last night.

 _"It's got chocolate ice cream, marshmallow swirl and fudge fish."_ The practically drooling face and almost obscene moan she makes when she describes it.

Now he's sure, there's no denying what's right in front of him.

Adrien hands the carton back. "Marinette, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks as he pulls her out of the classroom and down the stairs. Alya looks at Nino, who just shrugs.

Once the two are under the stairs, Adrien looks closely at Marinette, who in turn looks at him with wide bluebell eyes.

With the realization he just had, Adrien pulls a Cat Noir grin. "I know somebody else who likes that particular kind of ice cream, Mari. Do you know who that is?"

Marinette shakes her head slowly.

"Come on you must know somebody else, Purrincess. Or would you prefer I called you Milady?" Adrien says as her eyes and his smirk grow wider.

"Oh my gosh. A-adrien yo-you're Ca-cat Noir?" Adrien grabs her hand and bows as he kisses it, "Are you disappointed?"

Mari snorts "Only by the fact that I know your gorgeous face is the one making all those terrible puns."

"Did you just call me gorgeous?"

"I-I-..." Marinette stutters as Adrien pulls her into an embrace. "I think you're gorgeous too." he says before swiftly giving her a small peck on the lips.

"We'll talk about this PHISHY situation later." He winks down at her.

Marinette groans and buries her face in Adrien's chest.

"Stupid cat puns."


End file.
